Michel010505
Perfect Dark Legend: Michel010505 Michel010505 is an Dutch Perfect Dark Xbla Player, and a Multi World Record Champion with Perfect Dark Xbla. Michel010505 nicknamed Perfect Dark Legend, also The Phil Taylor with Perfect Dark Xbla, And the Pele of PD because of his 3 World Titels History of the Perfect Dark Legend Michel010505 (Alkmaar October 26, 1986), nicknamed Perfect Dark Legend is an Dutch Perfect Dark Xbla player and 16-time Perfect Dark Champion and European champion '2010, 2011,2012 ' and World Champion '2010,2011,2012' Michel010505 is generally considered the best and most successful Perfect Dark player of all time, He have won 16 Perfect Dark titles and won 14 Perfect Dark Tournaments, including three European titles '2010, 2011, 2012 'and three World titles '2010, 2011,2012'. Perfect Dark N64 '2000' Michel010505 played Perfect Dark on the N64 in 2000, with his brother and some friends, they play many matches for real and they where looking who played well and who was the best from the group of friends, Sander was better with Perfect Dark in 2000 and won nearly always everything, the brothers played together team matches against other players, they where a unbeaten team at that time, and they ask how it will be like Perfect Dark would be playable online? How good are the other players in the world? Unfortunately the N64 line is not supported, so Michel and Sander looking for people who had the game for people to challenge, after Michel and Sander has beaten many teams and many players they said they were both extremely good and as a team, after the years passed Sander lost his interest in Perfect Dark by another good games and played it almost not anymore, Michel stopped playing in 2005 with Perfect Dark on the N64 and still had the dream to be the best and want to be the best and play online against people with Perfect Dark. Dream come true '2010' In 2010, Michel's dream comes true Perfect Dark was ported to the Xbox 360 Online feature on 17-03-2010 Michel kept them informed Sander, and Michel went the same day his first online match with 8 people online, Michel takes place fourth in his first match, and played long time 'match making' without knowing what challenges still awaited online for Michel, there was a Perfect Dark tournament for 24 men, Michel wanted to pass up this chance and wrote himself into and baptized himself to top favorite, which of itself was a major error estimation, Michel was eliminated in round two with 20 to 25, Michel was so disappointed that he thought Perfect Dark to stop because he may have failed with his estimates. Patience Pays Michel's hunger for a Perfect Dark titel was increased with time, not much later Silent Sputnik came with an idea that he would organize a Perfect Dark Tournament, not long after it was announced and was divided into two parts Europe and North America, Silent Sputnik asked Michel to participate, but Michel almost not entered it but he chance his mind and participate, this Perfect Dark tournament dubbed himself as Michel revenge tournament, Michel went like a cannon out of the starting blocks and won his rounds easy with, 30-5 30-26 30-7 30-7 59-42 in the finals against SuperJohn2k9, This meant his first title and he was European champion 2010, the Grand Final was played against Silent Sputnik and ended at 37-37 after 3 hours of play, both players went both agree that they get the titel,this was Michel010505's his second titel, Michel was very happy, Michel010505 always want to win a Perfect Dark Tournament. Dominance The Perfect Dark successive tournaments and were all dominated by Michel010505, Michel won all the tournaments were organized in 2011, during the tournament became the rivalry between different players to a large extent, Michel was hungry after his third and fourth tournament win Michel want to win more, he felt and knew there was more to get Michel's dream to become the worlds best player ever with Perfect Dark came out Michel010505 always wanted to destroy the competition, he always said how annoying it will be that i win more, the more other players finding and the less they will play, Michel010505 was partly right because the competition was just stronger but Michel010505 keep the competition easily under control, Michel decided to organize the Tournaments itself because people stopped to organize it,Michel has so far participated in 14 Perfect Dark Tournaments and won 13 of them. Michel010505 won the following Perfect Dark Tournaments and titles. Michel010505's Perfect Dark Tournament Results: PDF 2010 8th Place PDI 2010 European CHAMPION PDI 2010 World CHAMPION PDD 2011 Doubles CHAMPION PDS 2011 European CHAMPION PDE 2011 Elite CHAMPION PDEU 2011 European WINNER PDC 2011 Continent CHAMPION PDM 2011 European Mix CHAMPION PDW 2011 World CHAMPION PDMA 2011 Masters CHAMPION PDIL 2011 International CHAMPION PDL 2011 Legend CHAMPION PDW 2012 World CHAMPION BOC 2012 Champion of CHAMPIONS Michel010505 Vs RobbieGE Battle of the Champions 2012 Match Michel010505 will play a match: Battle of the Champions 2012 against the Goldeneye Champion RobbieGE, for the Battle of the Champions Titel 2012, In January 2012, Michel010505 likes to challenge the Goldeneye Champion from 2007 GoldenJimbo also in 2012, he still don’t have reply back since 2010. Michel010505 won the Battle Of The Champions 2012 with a monsterscore: Michel010505 40-8 RobbieGE. Latest activity Category:Browse